


片段

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee





	片段

那天McCoy医生替请假的学生填写了实验报告，在空荡荡的三号实验室里切坏了三份切片以后，用水浴加热装置给自己烫了一壶酒，颤巍巍地爬上了屋顶对着漫天星星喝了一晚上闷酒。

Spock大使的第二十三个留言信息自动播放时，McCoy医生终于一个哆嗦从吵闹的回忆中醒来。他挠了挠自己被寒风吹得冰凉的半秃脑袋，把通讯仪顺手扔进了酒杯里。

多年后McCoy舰长对记者优雅地解释道，父亲并不知道星联的标配手机是防水的。

以及，我的父亲从来不参加任何一位企业号同事的葬礼。


End file.
